Don't Let It End This Way
by IMSLES
Summary: Written for iheartGibbs as part of the NFA's WEE 2013. Abby leaves the job she loves in hopes that the man she loves will realize he loves her too. Will he discover a way to love again? Is he really the right man for her? They both are searching for something, but will they find it in each other?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY

Chapter One

It had been a hard decision, one that didn't come lightly or without its heartaches. She'd spent years doing a job she loved- making a difference, but something was missing.

She knew what it was, or rather who it was. Her computer screens had once been filled with pictures of him. While he was gone she stared at them and prayed he'd return. She never really doubted he'd be back. NCIS was his home.

Home? That was what made the decision so difficult. Could she really leave her home? Her family? The man she'd waited so patiently to love her?

He did love her. There was no doubt in her mind. The type of love confused her however. A few hints that his love went deeper or farther than his love for the rest of his team made her wonder if he could ever desire her as she desired him.

She smiled. It was well known she was his favorite, but it didn't answer that question. Could he ever be all that she wanted?

So now packing her precious belongings she wiped away a tear. It hurt deep inside to be close to him and not be able to tell him the depth of her love- her most hidden secret.

Patience had kept her, but again and again she saw trying to find love or maybe something else with other women. She would've been happy for him, but none were right for him. She could be. Would be, if only he'd let her.

Now he wouldn't even look at her. He saw her leaving as a betrayal, but she saw it as survival. If she stayed he'd go on breaking her heart and she needed to find a place to be happy again.

She hoped that the old adage would be true. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_.

"You are just going to sit there and do nothing?" Ziva threw her arms in exasperation. She looked at her teammates who were equally as angry, but unsure if anything they could say would make a difference.

"What do you expect me to do Ziva?" he stood and glared at her. "She's a grown woman and can make her own choices."

Ziva nodded. "Yes she is. She is a grown woman and you need to acknowledge that," she pointed at his chest before spinning back toward her desk.

He sighed and rolled his eyes up as he tilted his head back. He dropped his pen on his desk and ran his hands over his head. After taking a deep breath he regarded each of his team members who watched him expectantly.

He shook his head then pressed his hands down on his desk as he pushed himself out of his chair and strode off toward the back elevator.

Ziva smiled.

"What are smiling about?" Tim asked.

"He will make her stay," she stated and began to type at her computer.

Tim shrugged his shoulder not as confident as she was. He knew how head strong Abby could be and what she wanted seemed implausible to him.

Tony just stared wondering what Gibbs could possibly say or do to keep their lab rat from escaping.

Gibbs was wondering the same thing himself. He stopped the elevator and cursed at himself. He managed to reunite his team when they had been sent to all corners of the world, but let the one closest to his heart slip away.

He couldn't deny the range of emotions that filled him whenever he saw her, or even thought about her. Part of him was angry knowing she had to realize how much he cared about her. Yet he knew too that she deserved so much more than a broken man. And that was the truth, no matter how he continued to go on each day. He was a shell of the man he once was and Abby deserved so much more.

He flicked the switch and continued town to try to convince her to stay. When he entered the lab he knew he was too late. The silence and emptiness engulfed him.

It was almost like walking inside his own soul. He glanced around envisioning her at work; her smile, her carefree energy abuzz with excitement. But she was gone and the weight of her absence brought him to his knees and he held his head in his hands wondering if he'd truly lost her forever.

Gathering himself he stood and took one last look around the lab. It was then that he saw the post-it on the side of her monitor: 'I'll be home all night' was all she had written, but it gave him a small ray of hope he could go to her and bring her back.

A sad smile played at his lips as he took the note and ran his fingers over her delicate script. He gave himself a short nod, slapped the note against his leg and with determination headed back up to the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY

Chapter Two

Tim saw him first and looked wide-eyed seeing the Boss approaching with purpose. He didn't know what had happened in the lab, but it got Gibbs pumped up. He started to stand preparing to follow the command he was sure Gibbs would order, but was surprised when it was to sit back down.

"Boss, what's going on?" Tim asked noticing that Ziva and Tony had stopped what they were doing to study the older agent as well.

"I have to go somewhere" he stated as he collected his badge and weapon.

"Do you need one of us to go with you?" Tony asked ready to grab his own gear and follow.

Gibbs shook his head and took his jacket from the back of his chair. "I got this DiNozzo," he commented slipping his arms into the sleeves as he walked between the desks.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked more softly than she had spoken to him before.

He stopped and looked at her. Seeing her silent support he winked and continued on his way. Ziva smiled certain that he was finally going to make things right.

Tony looked narrowly at Ziva's smile and questioningly at Tim. Tim could only shake his head in wonder. They all hoped that whatever Gibbs was going to do now they'd have Abby back for good.

She paced around her apartment wringing her hands. She knew Gibbs would find her note, but for the first time she doubted that he'd come through for her. She knew he didn't think he was enough for her, but he had to see himself through her eyes. Despite what she knew of his past, he was all goodness.

The sharp knock at the door nearly stopped her heart, before it began racing. She hesitated not wanting to believe he'd actually came, but hoping he was ready to tell her what she wanted to hear.

She ran her palms down her tartan pleated mini skirt, as she stood in front of the door calming her breathing with a few deep breaths. She pulled open the door letting loose her mega-smile.

"Hi Gibbs," she greeted around the lump in her throat. She'd never seen him looking so uncertain and she feared that she may have lost her chance to convince him that they were meant to be.

"Hey Abs," he gave her a small smile and looked past her waiting for her to invite him in. She finally got the message and stood aside to let him enter.

He noted that the apartment was pure Abby. Every little nuance was an extension of her personality in all its varieties. Looking around was like having a glimpse into her very being. It was almost intimate.

She closed the door and led him toward her living room with its black plush sofa and blood red carpeting. "I'm glad you came," she turned and indicated he should sit. "Would you like some coffee?" she offered

By the lack of aroma Gibbs knew she hadn't prepared a pot, so he politely declined not wanting any more delay in speaking his mind.

"It's okay. I won't be long," he wasn't sure what would happen once he told her what he had to say. Her recent behavior left him wondering how she'd react to anything.

Her face fell at his words. "Oh, well then what can I do for you?" she reverted to her role of appeasing him and mentally kicked herself, but stood expectantly regardless.

Gibbs found himself avoiding his own declaration by asking, "Why?"

Abby's eyes narrowed knowing he was avoiding the reason he came. "Why Gibbs? You want to know why?!"

"Well yeah Abs, I do. We've had something that's worked for a long time. Now suddenly you're gone," he stared at her daring her to deny it.

"It's been great Gibbs. But it's not enough anymore. I want more," she stated.

"What more could you want? I give you everything I can," he replied the truth as he saw it evident in his voice.

"Not everything," Abby spoke quietly, but he still heard.

"Then what? Tell me," he demanded.

This wasn't going how she wanted it to go. She wanted him declaring his love for her not her begging for it. Still it would be worth it if he finally admitted it, not only to her, but to himself as well.

"You Gibbs. I want you," she threw her hands up in the air.

He closed his eyes hearing the words he was hoping she wouldn't say. "I'm no good for you," he began to rationalize.

She held up her hand stopping him from continuing. "You are good Gibbs. Sure you've made mistakes in the past. But that's just it, it's the past. I know you would never hurt me."

He shook his head. "I can keep from hurting you by keeping my distance," he tried to explain.

"No Gibbs. I need you here with me," she sat down beside him and smiled when he stayed sitting in his place.

"Abby, I've always taken care of you- protected you, but what you're asking…"

"It's a big step for you, I know," she interrupted preventing him from voicing any further argument. "But I'll be here to walk you through it," she took his hand in her own.

He looked at their hands and then into her eyes. He could see the determination in them and a part of him wanted to believe it was possible.

"Give it a chance Gibbs," she squeezed his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," he feared his pattern of relationships were predestined for failure.

"I'm a big girl. I won't break. Besides this is right," she told him.

He was at a loss for a response and accepted the kiss she placed on his lips. A simple kiss that sent a current through him. He didn't know if it was the intensity of the situation or his heart's desire, but he began to think maybe he could try.

He wasn't sure if she would change her mind about her job, but didn't want to use their relationship to get her back. If they were going to give their love a chance she had to want her work separate from him.

"I need you Abs," he confessed not only what he needed as an agent, but what he desired as a man.

She smiled at him earnestly. "Give us two weeks. After that I'll return to the lab."

"Even if it turns out to be a mistake?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"It won't. But even then, yes," she promised.

He nodded accepting that he would have to give her his best effort. "Okay. How about we start with dinner?" he asked.

"That sounds great. I'll just grab my bag," she leapt up before he could amend the invitation for another night. What the heck after all the stress from the past few hours, he was actually quite hungry.

Somehow they managed to have a meal accompanied with conversation that wasn't awkward. They kept the topics to a general interest saving any future talks about their relationship for more private moments.

Abby was her normal, cheerful, talkative self, making up for Gibbs less verbal self. He was at ease though and she took that as a good sign he wasn't just going through the motions but genuinely letting himself try to see the possibilities ahead for them.

He drove her home and stopped at the door. As she unlocked it he turned her to face him and slowly brought his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, but also one that said good-night.

Abby looked up sensing he was leaving. A cloud of disappointment passed through her eyes. "You're not staying for a night cap?" she tried.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not tonight."

He squeezed her elbow as she opened the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Abby smiled knowing he never said what he didn't mean. He waited while she locked her door, and then turned to go home and contemplate what he was taking on.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY

Chapter 3

For three days Gibbs went to work reassuring everyone there that Abby would indeed be returning. Still he missed her presence in the lab. At the end of his shift he drove to Abby's glad to see her. She had dinner ready for him and listened intently about the case he was working.

She didn't want to admit how much she wanted to be back in her lab finding all the answers for Gibbs. She missed her 'babies' and her coworkers. They had all given her her space, but she would Love for them to at least give her a call, but didn't want to ask them to do it. She supposed they were somewhat angry at her for her abrupt departure and were depending on their fearless leader to do all their talking, ironically.

Surprisingly by their third meal together Gibbs was sharing in more of the discussions. He still wasn't revealing a lot of himself, but she was content in having a conversation that consisted of real sentences.

She also noticed that he was looking more relaxed. She knew if nothing else developed between the two of them, at least something good was happening to him.

As he took the final bite off his plate he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "That was really good," he swallowed. Picking up his glass he offered her a small toast in appreciation, before taking a drink.

Abby smiled. "You're welcome, but the best is yet to come." She picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen. She cut up a couple slices of cake and poured two cups of coffee.

Gibbs smirked as she came back balancing the dishes. He stood to help her and smiled gratefully.

"You don't have to do it all yourself," he told her gently taking one of the plates and cups of coffee.

She wasn't sure if he was referring to the plates or their relationship, but was glad he took the plate before it fell.

They ate their dessert silently. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Abby was hoping that this night she could convince Gibbs to stay longer. She knew he had to be at work in the morning and that the case, while not quite closed, would be wrapped up when the final lab results came through.

Gibbs watched Abby as he ate. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the way she took care of him. Still he knew better than most that there was a lot more to making a relationship work than good cooking. He could see her desire to be back at work and hoped that she would return sooner rather than later.

He leaned back in his chair when he finished his cake. He took a breath and looked contentedly across the table. Seeing Abby enjoying his appreciation he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked not able to resist returning his good humor.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing. Just happy I guess."

"Good," she replied trying to restrain her excitement. Happy was good.

"How about another cup of coffee?" he asked lifting his cup to finish what was in it.

"You got it," she stood stacking the plates to take along with her.

"I got these," he put his hand over hers and taking the plates in his own.

She nodded taking the cups while he followed with them. As she poured the coffee he rinsed the plates and set them next to the sink.

She loved how domestic he could be. She turned and handed his cup back to him and leaned against the counter sipper her coffee.

Gibbs leaned back across from her and looked in her eyes as he sipped from his own cup. The warmth from the coffee caused his eyes to narrow, but he never moved his eyes from hers.

His mind made a decision and he pushed off the counter slowly, placing his cup down behind him. Abby reacted copying his movements curious about what was going to happen.

He took her hands and gently rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. He contemplated his next move. His gut wanted to follow what his mind was directing, but something still held him back. He just wanted it to be the right thing to do. Deciding to listen to his gut that never let him down, he pulled her closer moving his hand to place it on her cheek.

Abby remain silent reveling in his touch. She'd waited a long time and didn't want to rush anything. She finally saw a spark of what she knew he was holding deep inside.

"Abs," he whispered before drawing her closer and kissing her gently.

At first she didn't react, just allowing his lips to press on her own. Soon though she returned the kiss and moved her arms around his neck. She felt him smile for a moment before he intensified the kiss holding her even tighter.

All sense of time was suspended until he stopped and took a step back. She didn't want to release him, but instinctively knew he needed his space. Her hand lifted to her mouth as her fingers lightly traced her lips where she still felt the tingle of his passion.

He tilted his head, nodded and picked up his cup to drink the last of the coffee.

Abby watched wondering what thoughts were racing through his mind. Her mind was filled with many ideas and desires. So it nearly broke her heart when he spoke.

"I should be going."

"No," she stated more loudly than she intended.

"Abby," he began.

"No. Don't 'Abby' me," she argued. "You want this. I want this. Stay."

He shook his head. "It's not right tonight," he tried to explain. Before she could argue any further he continued, "When I stay, I want to give you the time you deserve. Tonight I have to get home. When the case is closed, we'll see." He gave her a crooked smile, he hoped would calm her.

Abby had heard the promise 'When I stay' and would've agreed to any time frame he proposed, within reason. She nodded her understanding, but added "You really shouldn't kiss a girl like that, if you're going to leave her hanging."

He smirked. "I'll try to make it up to you." He kissed her cheek and put his cup in the sink, before turning to retrieve his jacket.

Abby followed sedately still not happy that he was leaving, but holding on to the hope that he'd be staying longer soon enough.

She walked him to the door, where he simply told her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY

Chapter 4

Gibbs laid in bed that night wondering if he could really love Abby the way she wanted, and deserved to be loved. It was true he had wanted to stay with her, but that doesn't mean it would've been what she wanted from him.

He knew if he stayed and made love with her, he'd have to want the same thing she did. A one night stand wouldn't satisfy her and he would regret having led her on. No, if he was going to take things to the next level he had to be ready for a longer commitment. It didn't have to be a vow of marriage, but a relationship he was willing to carry on for as long as she was able to put up with him.

In his experience, it would only be a matter of time before someone he cared about tired of his work or his obstinance. Abby might understand more than the others about his work, heck they normally worked the same crazy hours. But even if he was opening up more to her than before, she would never truly know him.

He would try. Her genuine love for him touched him deeply. Still she was trying to change him and he wasn't sure he wanted to change at all.

Time would tell.

Abby was lying in bed looking at the shadows on her ceiling caused by the lights outside her apartment window and the wind blowing through the tree near her bedroom window. Nothing took form much like the answers she was seeking about Gibbs.

He was struggling, she could tell, but she was hoping that her love for him would be strong enough to pull him into her heart. She smiled remembering their last kiss. It certainly was a promising move in the right direction. He also seemed to be considering staying the night in the future.

She curled on her side wrapping her arms around herself trying to imagine his arms holding her. She'd been his arms a good number of times, though her feeling weren't necessarily reciprocated by his intentions.

Now though he knew how she felt. Her imagination led her to believing he'd be lying next to her soon enough.

Hopefully very soon.

After a night of restless sleep Abby awoke wanting to do more than sit around waiting. She'd run all the possible errands she could during the previous days. Now she was missing her work more than ever.

Still she knew she couldn't crack. Gibbs was coming around. She'd gone over all that in her mind the night before.

Maybe she could bring him lunch. It would provide her the opportunity to see the rest of the team as well and find out if they were still angry with her.

Having made up her mind she focused on what she would bring him. Or better yet, she'd bring something for everyone. Sort of a peace offering.

A quick call let her know they hadn't been called out on a new case, so she picked up the sandwiches and coffees and headed for the Navy Yard.

After she passed through security she got nervous that maybe she made a mistake. What if no one wanted to see her? Worse what if Gibbs didn't want her coming to see him at work?

He always seemed happy to see her at home, but was he ready for her to show up at work? Would it affect how their relationship was going?

'Too late,' she told herself and got into the elevator to take her up to the squad room.

Gibbs was coming down from talking to the director when the elevator opened revealing Abby laden with take-out bags and a drink carrier. He was surprised at the smile that appeared on his face. He was falling for her and he couldn't deny it to himself any longer.

Before he reached the bottom of the stairs Tony was at Abby's side taking some of the items from her arms.

"Thanks, Tony," she smiled gratefully. 'One agent down, two more to go,' she thought seeing that Tony was glad to see her.

"What brings you here?" he asked peeking into the bags.

"Thought you all might be hungry," she shrugged glancing at Ziva and Tim who sat smiling at her. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were still her friends, too.

"I am," Gibbs announced snatching a bag from Tony. He stopped beside Abby and gave her a smile that said what she had hoped to hear. He was happy to see her.

Gibbs took a sandwich than tossed the bag to Ziva leaving Tony frowning, but moving quickly to Ziva's desk. Tim rose more sedately, but went to check out the lunch offerings.

Gibbs fingered the wrapper on his sub then indicated to Abby to follow him with a crook of his fingers. She put the drink carrier down on Tony's desk and quickly got into step with the man she'd come to see.

He slowed his steps to make sure she wasn't too far behind. Once out of earshot he turned to face her.

"Any particular reason you came today?" he asked curiously.

Abby smiled shyly. "I missed everyone," she admitted.

He nodded suspecting that was part of her reasoning. "Anything else?"

Knowing his insight was too fine tuned to get around, she shrugged. "I wanted to see if anyone missed me, too. And believe it or not, I sort of missed these orange walls."

Gibbs chuckled lightly. "Of course, everyone misses you Abs. I was informing Vance that you would be coming back soon."

"He wants me back?" Abby had worried that her leaving might have left an opening that Vance would've been forced to fill, leaving her to fight to get back.

Gibbs stared at her seeing her uncertainty. "Yes Abby. You're the best at what you do and he knows it. We've had to send most of the evidence out to other labs, because there's no one who can do all that you do."

Abby smiled then. "That's true. I am one of a kind."

Gibbs nodded, "In more ways than one."

He took her elbow and walked back to the squad room so they could eat and the team could spend time talking with their friend. No one mentioned anything about why she had left, but were excited that she would soon be returning to her lab.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY

Chapter 5

As they finished up their sandwiches, a call came in on Gibbs' phone. The friendly conversation that filled the squad room ceased as they all anticipated what was next to come.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs stood collecting his weapon and badge. He gave Abby a small smile and kissed her cheek as he raced by her with his team not far behind giving her smiles and words of thanks for coming to see them and bringing lunch. Abby gave a small wave and sighed as the elevator doors closed.

As she cleaned up all the wrappers and cups from the desks she felt the eyes looking down on her. She looked up to see Vance leaning on the railing watching her. He beckoned her to come upstairs.

A knot formed in her stomach as she took the stairs up and followed his form to his office. He stood holding the door open until she entered and then quietly shut it indicating she should sit on the chair facing his desk.

"So Ms. Scuito, it's a surprise to see you here," he began.

"I just wanted to see everyone," she shrugged.

He nodded. "Gibbs tells me that you'll be returning soon. Is that true?"

"You know Gibbs would never lie. Well not to you. At least not about anything important. Or you know that you needed to really know," she answered nervously not sure she made any sense.

The director held up his hand to stop her, "I get it. When can I expect you back in the lab?"

"Two weeks," she said more confidently.

"Good to know," he replied. As Abby stood he stopped her, "I'm not sure exactly what is going on between you and Gibbs, not even sure I want to, but it best not interfere in anyway with either or your work performances. Is that clear?"

Abby nodded quickly, "Yes, Director. It won't."

"That's all. You may go now," he gave her a small smile. He wanted to add that she was missed, but knowing she was returning was all he really needed to know.

As Abby began to walk out the door she turned, "I miss you too Director."

Vance shook his head and wondered if it was a good idea that she was spending more time with Gibbs.

Meanwhile at the crime scene each agent was busy with their assigned tasks while Gibbs spoke with a witness. There were a few onlookers standing beyond the yellow tape and he scanned their faces as he took notes. One particular individual caught his attention, just as he raised a weapon. Not sure who or what he might be shooting at, he yelled out, "Everybody down!"

As he hit the ground he lost his hat. He gazed around to see everyone on the ground covering their heads, but the shooter was lying flat on his back a bullet wound in his chest. He got to his knees to see Tony approaching the assailant his gun still drawn and ready to shoot again if needed.

Ziva and Tim came to help Gibbs who brushed them off. Tim took the hint and retrieved Gibbs hat noticing the hole that went clean through the brim. He handed it to Gibbs who also couldn't help but notice it.

"That was a close one, huh Boss?" Tim asked.

Gibbs just glared and tried not to think about how close it had been.

They soon joined Tony by the body. It was clear he was dead. They collected the discharged weapon and placed it in an evidence bag. If they were lucky he'd be the one responsible for the dead lieutenant and the case would be closed before they called it a day.

Tony's weapon was taken as well, as per protocol. The handful of gawkers was dispersed for their own safety, as the MRCT gathered the rest of the evidence in silence. All were too aware of how close a call the leader had come to being shot.

Once they returned to the Navy Yard the agents worked on filling out their reports. The case wouldn't be closed until the ballistics report was finalized. As Tony tapped at his keys he kept on eye on Gibbs, who sat quietly at his desk examining his cap. The senior field agent wondered what was going through the Boss' mind.

Tim and Ziva also took furtive glances towards Gibbs and occasionally exchanged a look between them as well as with Tony. They were all worried about how Gibbs was handling it. Suddenly, Gibbs stood and gathered his things.

"Finish those up and get home," he ordered as he walked through the squad room.

The three agents watched him leave and hoped that it was a sign he was dealing with what he'd encountered. A near death experience could change a man, but Gibbs had already had his share of them.

Gibbs had thought what had almost happened. Sure he'd been wounded numerous times throughout his careers and had come closer to dying than dodging the bullet today. But he couldn't stop thinking about Abby and the direction their relationship was heading. He always figured there'd be plenty of time to make up his mind, but incidents like today could happen at any moment. He had sat at his desk trying to determine what he intended to do. Having made up his mind he gathered his things to do what he had to do.

Abby jumped at the sharp knock at her door. She walked cautiously to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing Gibbs there, she unlatched the door and opened it ready to greet him with a hug. No sooner had she opened the door then Gibbs was lifting her off her feet and embracing her.

She was shocked by his actions, but recovered quickly to return the embrace. He stood her back on her feet and held her back by her shoulders staring into her eyes.

"Hey, Gibbs," she greeted a nervous smile playing on her lips. As happy as she was to have him so excited to see her, she knew something must've happened to trigger it.

He gave her a half smile. Having made his decision he was still surprised how moved he was to see her.

"Miss me?" she asked a little freaked out by his intense stare.

"You could say that," he replied loosening his grip on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.

"I did," she smirked. "So?" she asked hoping to get an explanation for his sudden arrival.

Gibbs stood backed releasing his hold on Abby and taking a deep breath. He handed her his cap as he began to speak. "I had an epiphany today," it didn't escape him that it was exactly what she would call it.

Abby noticed the bullet hole and stuck her finger through it. She understood exactly what had brought on his 'epiphany', but remained silent with great effort, allowing him to continue

Gibbs took her hand and led her to the sofa sitting her down as before he sat next to her. He took her hand between his own and massaged her fingers as he continued. "My first thought was to tell you my job is too dangerous to be involved with you."

"No Gibbs," Abby began before he put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"My second thought was life is too short to deny myself a chance at having someone to love."

Abby smiled. Her eyes watered as she realized he was willing to really give their relationship a shot.

Gibbs placed his hand on her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. She tilted her head into his palm and relished his gentle touch.

"I still can't promise you it'll last," he told her.

"We'll have to see how it goes," she nodded. "I'm happy just to have the chance."

He smiled as he brought his lips to hers and truly let himself be in the moment.


	6. Epilogue

DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY

Epilogue

_Six months later_….

"Hey Abs, whatcha got?" Gibbs asked entering through the lab doors.

"Everything you need," she smirked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"To solve the case, of course," she turned to her computer and presented all the evidence the team needed to nail their suspect.

"Good job," he handed her a Caf-Pow and kissed her cheek.

"Be home early tonight?" she asked to his retreating back.

"Count on it," he replied without looking back, but without looking back. He paused and turned to give her a smile, before continuing up to his team to share her report.

Abby turned back to her computer and smiled. Yep their relationship was affecting their work and neither of them could be happier.


End file.
